


Vows are spoken to be broken

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Italiano | Italian, Very angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il suo matrimonio, un giorno John decide di andare a trovare Sherlock a Baker Street, solo per scoprire che il suo amico non abita più lì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows are spoken to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Scena che potrebbe svolgersi alcuni mesi dopo la fine della 3x02, ma che non tiene conto degli avvenimenti della 3x03.  
> L’idea mi è nata leggendo questa frase del racconto del canone L’avventura della Criniera di leone: “a quell’epoca il buon Watson si era fatto quasi irreperibile. Al massimo, lo vedevo ogni tanto nei week end.” e, complice la terza stagione, è uscita una storia di rara tristezza.

“Te ne stai andando.”

“Sì.”

“E questa volta non tornerai.”

“Se continui a mettere in fila un’ovvietà via l’altra, me ne vado subito.”

“Assecondami. In fondo questa è l’ultima volta che possiamo farlo, o sbaglio?”

“No, tu non sbagli mai. Hai sempre avuto ragione.”

“Ma avrei preferito sbagliarmi.”

“Per favore…”

“A volte. In almeno due occasioni.”

“Comunque non è accaduto, avevi ragione anche allora.”

“Non potrò contattarti, vero?”

“Preferirei tu non lo facessi, d’altronde sei perfettamente in grado di risolvere da solo i tuoi piccoli problemi. Un po’ di moto non potrà che farti bene.”

“Lo detesto, e tu lo sai bene. Ma mi adeguerò.”

“Avevi già capito da tempo che me ne sarei andato.”

“Esatto, e tu sai da quando.”

“Il caso della bolletta mancante.”

“Era un nove.”

“Quasi un dieci direi. Ma nulla. Nulla.”

“Capisco.”

“Ne dubito, hai sempre ritenuto quel che facevo dei giochetti stupidi e puerili.”

“Nondimeno, capisco le tue motivazioni e le tue scelte. Hai già parlato con loro?”

“Sì. Ne dubitavi?”

“No. Cosa ti hanno detto?”

“Mi hanno abbracciato e mi hanno detto che gli mancherò.”

“E lui? Hai parlato con lui?”

“Ti ho già detto di non fare domande su cose di cui conosci già la risposta, non è da te.”

“Non sviare il discorso, credo che dovresti parlargli.”

“Forse non si accorgerà nemmeno che sono partito.”

“Lo farà.”

“Non ne sono sicuro.”

“Insisto: ti verrà a cercare, per questo devi parlargli prima di fare quello che hai in mente. Altrimenti sarà del tutto inutile, e molto più doloroso.”

“Per me o per lui.”

“Per entrambi. Siete sempre stati indissolubili.”

“Un tempo, forse. Ora non più. Ad ogni modo, aspetterò per un po’ e scopriremo chi dei due aveva ragione.”

“Quindi posso dirgli dove sei, quando ti verrà a cercare?”

“Sì.”

“Bene, allora.”

“... tutto qui? Non hai altro da dirmi? Paternali? Ramanzine?”

“Sarebbe del tutto inutile, quando mai mi hai dato retta?”

“...”

“Cosa c’è? Non sei convinto?”

“No. Non vedo alternative al fatto di andarmene. O meglio, alternative ce ne sono, ma vorrei evitare, e poi non credo ti piacerebbero.”

“No, affatto. Ma allora cos’è che ti tormenta?”

“Nulla.”

“Menti.”

“E allora prova a indovinare.”

“No, perché questo non è più un gioco, capisco la differenza.”

“Infrangerò la promessa.”

“Non avresti dovuto farla sin dall’inizio.”

“Ero sicuro di farcela.”

“Tutte le promesse che vengono proclamate ad alta voce, finiscono per essere infrante prima o poi. Se in cuor nostro fossimo davvero certi, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, di poterle mantenere, non avremmo bisogno di giurarlo solennemente davanti agli uomini o invocando l’ausilio di qualche divinità lontana.”

“Non ti facevo un filosofo e, comunque, non è consolante.”

“Ascolta, tu mi conosci, sai bene che non sto cercando di offrirti una facile consolazione, penso solo che tu abbia il diritto di smettere di soffrire e se ritieni sia questa la strada giusta per farlo, allora va’.”

“Stai dicendo che ho la tua benedizione?”

“Vuoi la mia benedizione?”

“No, voglio solo evitare di lasciarmi conti in sospeso alle spalle.”

“Non ne abbiamo.”

“Bene.”

“Bene.”

 

* * * * *

 

John alzò il volume del televisore quasi al massimo, ma il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva nel lavello gli impediva di sentire le parole del giornalista.

“Devi proprio fare tutto questo rumore mentre sto cercando di sentire due notizie?” sbottò in direzione della moglie.

“I piatti non si lavano da soli. Vuoi pensarci tu?” ribatté lei con uno sguardo di sfida.

John la guardò ed immediatamente gli passò la voglia di discutere: non sapeva neanche perché l’avesse attaccata a quel modo, il telegiornale stava parlando di politica, e a lui l’argomento non interessava per niente.

“Scusa - si passò una mano sul viso - non so cosa mi sia preso.”

“Senti, sei pallido e stanco e domani è il tuo giorno libero, perché non vai a trovare Sherlock? [1] Non lo vedi da tanto e seguire le sue indagini ti ha sempre fatto tornare il buonumore.”

“Sì, è una buona idea.”

Si rese conto che non vedeva Sherlock da quasi tre mesi e provò una punta di vergogna: gli aveva promesso che sarebbero rimasti in contatto, che avrebbero ancora indagato insieme e poi aveva avuto un impegno via l’altro e si era ritrovato bloccato tra casa e lavoro; si riprometteva sempre di chiamarlo, almeno, o di mandargli una mail, ma poi arrivava sera e lui si addormentava lasciando che i suoi propositi restassero solo propositi.

Nemmeno Sherlock lo aveva cercato, ma lui aveva sempre ignorato del tutto quel tipo di convenzioni sociali ed era capace di dimenticarsi dell’esistenza di una persona che era nella stessa stanza con lui, figurarsi se poteva venirgli in mente di fargli una telefonata di cortesia.

Tuttavia, ora che sua moglie l’aveva nominato, John riconobbe che aveva una gran voglia di rivedere Sherlock e sperava addirittura che avesse un bel caso tra le mani, almeno avrebbe potuto interrompere la piega monotona che aveva preso la sua vita: se il giorno successivo avesse dovuto visitare un altro bambino con il raffreddore, si sarebbe messo a urlare.

 

Aveva ancora le chiavi del suo vecchio appartamento, le aveva conservate per ogni evenienza, in caso dovesse correre in soccorso di Sherlock per un esperimento non andato a buon fine; salì i gradini fino al primo piano e qui si trovò davanti entrambe le porte chiuse e  questo era ben strano: il consulente investigativo tendeva a trascurare completamente concetti quali privacy e pudore e la porta del suo appartamento era perennemente aperta. Infilò, o meglio, provò ad infilare la chiave nella toppa, ma sembrava quella sbagliata, perché non voleva saperne di girare. La portò davanti agli occhi e controllò: no, era proprio quella giusta.

Un rumore ovattato di passi giunse dall’altra parte della porta, ma non fu il viso del suo amico quello che si affacciò con espressione annoiata sulla porta: era un ragazzo molto più giovane, che sembrava essersi appena svegliato.

“Sì?” domandò con un pesante accento straniero.

“Cercavo Sherlock.”

“Nessuno Sherlock, qui.” e fece per richiudere la porta, ma John la bloccò col piede “Non scherziamo, questa è la casa di Sherlock Holmes! Chi siete voi piuttosto?”

“Qui stiamo solo io e Dimitri.” insisté l’altro.

“E da quando?”

“Da quasi due mesi.” rispose la signora Hudson alle sue spalle e quando John si voltò a guardarla, vide che aveva un’espressione ancor più ostile di quando l’aveva rivista dopo due anni e capì che qualcosa non andava.”

“Signora Hudson, dov’è Sherlock?”

“Sherlock non abita più qui.”

La donna scese le scale, questa volta senza invitarlo a seguirla ed il ragazzo straniero chiuse la porta del 221B alle sue spalle. A John servì qualche minuto per metabolizzare le informazioni, congelato lì sulle vecchie scale, poi le corse dietro.

“Come sarebbe a dire?”

“Ha disdetto il contratto e se ne è andato, quindi ho affittato l’appartamento ad altre persone.”

“Dove è andato?”

“Non lo so, non me l’ha detto.” rispose l’anziana sulla soglia del tuo appartamento. Sembrava voler chiudere la porta e l’argomento senza aggiungere altro, ma poi non seppe trattenersi e sbottò “Persino io avevo perso le speranze che tu tornassi qui a cercarlo. Persino io.”

“Ho avuto da fare!” rispose immediatamente, sulla difensiva e nella sua testa risuonarono canzonatorie le parole del suo amico _“Cosa si dice delle risposte troppo affrettate?”_

Non riusciva a credere che Sherlock avesse lasciato la sua casa, e lui, ancora una volta, senza una parola, una spiegazione,un messaggio, nulla, e non avevano nemmeno litigato, l’ultima volta che si erano visti. Eppure, quando era tornato, Sherlock gli aveva confessato che, mentre era lontano, non aveva sognato altro che Londra e Baker Street, non poteva essersene andato così.

No, doveva esserci qualcos’altro sotto, per forza: una indagine sotto copertura, un favore che doveva al fratello. Sicuramente era così.

Rinfrancato da quel pensiero, tornò a guardare la signora Hudson “Chiederò a Mycroft, sono certo che lui c’entri qualcosa in tutta questa storia.”

La donna gli rivolse un sorriso disilluso e rassegnato “Come credi, John.”

A lei Sherlock aveva dato solo l’impressione di un uomo che se ne andava per non fare più ritorno, perché alle sue spalle non ha più nulla per cui restare, ma non disse nulla, perché spettava a John e John soltanto chiudere quella storia.

 

John si era aspettato che Mycroft gli facesse fare la solita interminabile anticamera al Diogenes Club, invece lo ricevette immediatamente.

Composto, imperscrutabile, distante. Era il solito Mycroft, e John non riusciva a capire se fosse sorpreso per la sua visita, oppure seccato, ma d’altronde non era lui quello bravo a dedurre le persone, quel giochetto non gli era mai riuscito. Notò però che non gli venne offerto da bere, come se il maggiore degli Holmes non volesse dilungare la sua visita più del dovuto.

“Sono andato a Baker Street e la signora Hudson mi ha detto che Sherlock non abita più lì. Cosa state macchinando voi due?” esordì John senza preamboli.

“Da presupposti errati non possono che derivare conclusioni errate. - constatò Mycroft - Perché ritiene che mio fratello stia seguendo una indagine sotto copertura?”

“Perché è l’unica spiegazione plausibile per il suo comportamento ed il suo silenzio.”

“Davvero? E che mi dice del suo silenzio, invece?”

“Io sono stato molto impegnato.” ripeté John, brusco. Non era una bugia, dannazione, lo era stato sul serio. Perché tutti pensavo che avesse dimenticato il suo migliore amico di proposito? Non era così.

“Ad ogni modo, le assicuro che Sherlock non sta seguendo alcun caso, al momento, né ne seguirà più.”

Un brivido di paura attraversò il dottore, che sbiancò “Dio… è malato, forse?”

“No. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto era in perfetta salute ed i miei contatti mi hanno assicurato che il suo fisico non ha nulla che non vada.”

“E allora?”

“Mio fratello se n’è andato, non vive più a Londra, né ci tornerà, tutto qua.”

L’ex soldato scosse la testa, rifiutandosi di accettare quella versione dei fatti “No, non ci credo: Sherlock è come me, non potrebbe mai vivere lontano da Londra. Anche quando era via, non desiderava altro che essere qui. Questa città, i crimini, le indagini, sono tutta la sua vita. Ci dev’essere per forza dell’altro.” insisté, cocciuto.

“Nella vita, le priorità di una persona possono cambiare, lei dovrebbe saperlo bene. Non era più la città la cosa più importante per mio fratello, era qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che non poteva avere.”

“Io non capisco.”

“Perché non glielo domanda di persona, allora?”

“Lei sa dov’è, quindi?”

“Certo. Come le dissi una volta, io mi preoccupo sempre per mio fratello, non lo perderei mai di vista.”

Mycroft scrisse un indirizzo su un cartoncino e lo porse a John.

“Canada?” mormorò incredulo il dottore. Non riusciva a credere che Sherlock, da più di due mesi, fosse in uno degli Stati più tranquilli e con il più basso tasso di criminalità del mondo. E nemmeno abitava in città, a giudicare dall’indirizzo, ma in uno di quei paesi della campagna, composti da casette e fattorie sparse nell’immensa pianura, dove il vicino di casa più prossimo abitava a dieci chilometri di distanza. “Va bene, ci andrò.”

“Non sarò io a trattenerla, John, ma voglio avvisarla: se deciderà di incontrare mio fratello, scoprirà cose di cui non era a conoscenza, cose con cui dovrà convivere per il resto della sua vita.”

“Non capisco.” ripeté ancora il dottore: cosa avrebbe mai potuto dirgli Sherlock di tanto terribile?

Ma Mycroft si rifiutò di spiegarsi ulteriormente.

“Sta a lei decidere.”

 

“In Canada? Cosa è andato a fare in Canada?” domandò stupita Mary, quando John le ebbe raccontato tutto, quella sera.

“Non ne ho idea. Mycroft insiste nel dire che non sta seguendo un caso e, sebbene sia un manipolatore ancor peggiore del fratello, non mi mentirebbe mai così apertamente. Pare che adesso Sherlock abiti lì.”

“E cosa fa? Indaga sui casi di mucche scomparse? - provò a scherzare la donna - In un posto tranquillo come quello, non vedo che altro potrebbe fare.”

“Non lo so.” disse John, meditabondo, fissando le immagini che scorrevano sullo schermo della tv senza vederle realmente.

“Ci andrai?”

“Ci stavo pensando.”

“Ma certo che devi andare - disse Mary con convinzione - non può lasciare le cose in sospeso così! Sei o non sei il suo migliore amico? Ti deve una spiegazione.”

“Sì.” disse John, sovrappensiero. Le ultime parole di Mycroft gli avevano messo addosso uno sgradevole disagio: Sherlock gli aveva nascosto qualcosa, qualcosa di grave… no, non di grave… di importante, ma che avrebbe avuto conseguenze permanenti sulla sua vita. Nervoso, si mordicchiò un’unghia. Non ci arrivava, non riusciva a capire perché, ma aveva bisogno di sapere perché era stato lasciato indietro, abbandonato un’altra volta.

 

Ancora stordito per il jet lag, John noleggiò un’auto e si fece guidare dal navigatore verso la sua meta come se stesse vivendo un sogno: fuori dalla città la natura prese immediatamente il sopravvento su tutto, imponente e meravigliosa, con i prati ed i boschi che si susseguivano senza soluzione di continuità, e qualche fattoria in lontananza a rompere la monotonia del paesaggio e a ricordare che qualche uomo abitava quella terra. Era un paesaggio meraviglioso, quasi fiabesco e d’autunno, con i faggi ed i platani che perdevano le foglie doveva essere uno spettacolo mozzafiato, il problema è che non riusciva a vedere in che modo Sherlock, con la sua energia e la sua irrequietezza, potesse inserirsi in quel quadro bucolico.

Guidò per quasi tre ore prima di raggiungere l’indirizzo indicato da Mycroft e si trovò di fronte ad una villetta ad un piano, non affatto diversa da altre che aveva scorto durante il viaggio. Aprì il basso cancelletto che chiudeva la proprietà, si mosse verso la casa, quando in lontananza scorse un uomo con una tuta da apicoltore che prelevava il miele da alcune arnie. Le api erano state fumigate a dovere e gli ronzavano intorno stordite, senza creare alcun pericolo.

John restò a guardarlo mentre compiva meticolosamente tutte le operazioni e poi richiudeva la casetta delle api. L’uomo si voltò e lo vide, restando fermo alcuni istanti. Poi parve raddrizzare le spalle, come a volersi dare coraggio e camminò verso di lui. Quando gli fu di fronte si tolse il casco: era Sherlock, ovviamente, e lo stava guardando con una espressione indecifrabile; poi, senza dire una parola, entrò in casa lasciando la porta aperta.

John esitò, spaesato da quel comportamento così inusualmente calmo, quasi rassegnato, del suo amico, poi lo seguì: aveva attraversato mezzo mondo per avere delle risposte, e le avrebbe avute.

Varcò la soglia del salottino in penombra, un paio di api gli ronzarono vicino alle orecchie e lui alzò un braccio a scacciarle.

“Non farlo - lo ammonì Sherlock - lo spostamento d’aria non fa altro che innervosirle ulteriormente. Lascia la porta aperta e torneranno spontaneamente all’alveare.” Si liberò della tuta gialla e restò in piedi a guardarlo, con le mani in tasca, quasi fosse John quello a dover dare spiegazioni per la sua presenza lì, e non il contrario.

Stanco per il viaggio, irritato per una situazione a cui non riusciva a trovare un senso, sentendosi tradito ancora una volta, reagì con rabbia.

“Tutto qui quello che hai da dire? - gridò, alzando le braccia al cielo - Te ne vai di casa senza degnarti di dirmi una parola, devo venirlo a scoprire dalla signora Hudson, e tu mi parli delle api? Ma fammi il favore! E’ per una indagine, vero? Mycroft ha detto di no, ma non può che essere così: sei dietro a qualcuno dei tuoi casi bizzarri e nemmeno tuo fratello ne era a conoscenza, è così?”

“No.” mormorò l’altro, mentre il suo viso mutava lentamente dall’indifferenza alla tristezza.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo, Sherlock?”

L’altro si strinse appena nelle spalle “Succede che ora vivo qui, John, né più, né meno, e mi occupo di apicoltura. Ho perso ogni interesse nel fare il consulente investigativo: per quanto sia interessante il caso che viene sottoposto alla mia attenzione, non provo più alcun interesse né brivido a risolverlo, quindi a Londra non c'era più nulla per me.”

Forse era la tranquillità con cui parlava, forse era lo shock per aver perso definitivamente la speranza che tutto quello fosse solo una farsa messa in piedi per un caso, per aver perso la speranza di riavere il suo amico a Londra, ma la rabbia di John non fece altro che aumentare, assieme al suo tono di voce “E non hai pensato neppure per un istante di dirmelo? Pensavo fossimo amici! Pensavo che tu avessi fatto una promessa al mio matrimonio, quello di restare accanto alla mia famiglia e proteggerla. Sono parole tue, Sherlock!”

“E’ vero, la promessa l’ho infranta.”

John scosse la testa, mordendosi le labbra. “Non posso crederci.” sputò fuori con amarezza.

“D’altronde, non dovendo più inseguire criminali per la città, l’unica cosa di cui dovrai preoccuparti saranno i fidanzatini di tua figlia e, a quello, puoi pensarci da solo.”

“Non è questo il punto! Avevi promesso di esserci, sempre, e invece te ne sei fuggito via senza dire una parola, è questo!”

“Se trovassi un lavoro molto vantaggioso per te e la tua famiglia in Australia, partiresti?”

John distolse lo sguardo all’istante, colpito.

“Io… sì, suppongo lo farei.”

“E allora perché io non posso rifarmi una vita altrove?”

“Cos’ha quella vecchia che non va? Perché non ti va più bene? Tu adori Londra, tu vivi per il tuo lavoro, io non riesco a capire la tua scelta e voglio sapere perché l’hai fatta, voglio sapere perché non hai pensato di parlarne con me, il tuo migliore amico.”

Sherlock lo guardò, con quella esasperante dolcezza, quel compatimento che gli piegava le labbra ogni volta che John non arrivava a capire qualcosa che era così chiaro, così lampante.

“No - lo ammonì - non fare quella faccia, non osare, non dire che è ovvio, perché non lo è per niente. Spiegati, invece!”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì.”

“Puoi ancora farlo, se vuoi. Puoi tornare a casa con la spiegazione che ti rassicura di più, se non mi costringi a parlare.” [2]

“Sono stufo di essere ingannato e preso in giro - John avanzò deciso, piantandosi davanti a lui - voglio la verità: perché te ne sei andato senza dirmi nulla?”

Anche Sherlock avanzò di un passo verso di lui, ma John non si ritrasse: non avevano mai avuto un gran riguardo per lo spazio personale, ma poi Sherlock si chinò su di lui, vicino, troppo vicino anche per i loro standard, e John restò completamente paralizzato quando sentì il corpo dell’amico appoggiarsi al suo, le dita fredde toccare la sua mano chiusa a pugno lungo il fianco e le labbra morbide posarsi con delicatezza sulla guancia. Non poteva nemmeno definirsi un bacio, quella pressione che durò pochi, interminabili, agonizzanti secondi, prima che Sherlock si spostasse verso il suo orecchio.

“Questa è la verità, John: io ti amo, ti amo da sempre. Ora capisci perché sono dovuto andare lontano? Non da Londra, da te.”

John deglutì più e più volte, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa da dire, ma la rivelazione lo aveva travolto: Sherlock lo amava, e non come un amico.

Sherlock lo amava ed era lì, in una casetta in mezzo al nulla, in compagnia delle api, perché era stato lui quello che se ne era andato, lasciandolo solo. Era lui che si era sposato e non aveva fatto più ritorno a Baker Street e Sherlock aveva retto in silenzio finché aveva potuto.

“Io…” provò a dire, ma la mano di Sherlock si strinse più forte attorno alla sua “No - lo ammonì - non dirlo. Non dire che ti dispiace di non esserti innamorato di me, almeno questo non dirlo.”

In verità, John non aveva idea di cosa dire, non sapeva se sarebbe mai più riuscito a parlare in vita sua, a rimuovere quel groppo che gli ostruiva la gola.

Le labbra di Sherlock si mossero ancora, in un bisbiglio appena udibile “Addio, John.”

E John capì che questa volta era per sempre, era l’addio definitivo ed un flebile _“no”_ lasciò le sue labbra, perché forse non poteva contraccambiare i sentimenti di Sherlock, ma di sicuro non era pronto a lasciarlo andare.

“Ti prego, ora va’.”

Lo pregava di lasciarlo andare, di tornare dalla sua famiglia, lo pregava di permettergli di rifarsi una vita, di smettere di soffrire, di dimenticare.

“Mi cancellerai, dal tuo Mind Palace, non è così?”

Lentamente le dita di Sherlock allentarono la presa sul pugno di John, la fronte gli sfiorò un’ultima volta i capelli, poi si scostò, senza mai concedergli di vederlo in viso, forse per dignità, forse per pietà nei suoi confronti, forse per risparmiare ad entrambi una inutile sofferenza.

Provò freddo, John, e rabbrividì, nel vederlo camminare lentamente verso un’altra stanza, nel vederlo scomparire dalla sua vista e avrebbe voluto dirgli _“non voglio essere dimenticato da te.”_ ma questo sarebbe stato troppo, davvero troppo egoista da parte sua ed era già stato egoista abbastanza.

Sherlock si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta e gli parlò un’ultima volta “Se vedi Mycroft, digli che aveva ragione.”

“IO…” iniziò John a voce più alta, perché qualcosa doveva dire, doveva dire per forza, non poteva fare finta di nulla davanti al suo sacrificio, non poteva lasciarlo così.

“Io ti sciolgo dalla tua promessa.”

Disse infine la sola cosa che gli venne in mente, la disse tutta d’un fiato, con la voce incrinata, sentendosi stupido, perché non era abbastanza, ma sapendo che tutte le parole del mondo non avrebbero cambiato il fatto che John era sposato con Mary ed il suo migliore amico lo amava di un amore non corrisposto.

Gli parve di udire un _“grazie”_ prima che Sherlock scomparisse nella stanza.

 

John non aveva un chiaro ricordo di essere uscito da quella casa, né di essere risalito in macchina, ma doveva averlo fatto, perché a un certo punto si ritrovò ad accostare e scendere dall’abitacolo troppo caldo, perché gli mancava l’aria.

Si sedette per terra, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, tormentato da troppe domande: quanto doveva aver sofferto Sherlock, amandolo da lontano, in silenzio, da solo? Per quanto aveva sopportato quel peso?

Era stato così cavaliere, così altruista, così schifosamente corretto da non avergli offerto nemmeno il minimo appiglio per poterlo odiare. Era stato lui a chiedere di conoscere la verità e Sherlock l’aveva fatto, l’aveva baciato sulla guancia, sapendo che non era pronto ad accettare qualcosa di diverso. No, non poteva odiarlo, poteva solo sentirsi in colpa e detestare se stesso per non aver mai notato nulla, per aver dato per scontato che Sherlock provasse per lui solo amicizia. Solo amicizia? Ripensandoci adesso, ripensando a tutte le volte in cui si era sacrificato e l’aveva protetto, sembrava così chiaro: Sherlock lo amava di un amore alto, unico e totalmente disinteressato.

Il minimo che poteva fare era lasciarlo andare, accettare che Sherlock e John non esistevano più, non avrebbero più risolto casi insieme, e lui sarebbe diventato solo uno degli oltre duecentomila medici di Londra, nient’altro.

Passò una donna in bicicletta, lo superò e lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, poi si fermò: doveva avergli letto in faccia che qualcosa non andava, perché tornò indietro lentamente.

“Signore? - azzardò - Si sente bene? Vuole che chiami un’ambulanza?”

A Londra una ragazza non si sarebbe mai fermata in un posto così isolato per aiutare uno sconosciuto, i frequenti casi di cronaca lo sconsigliavano caldamente, ma quello era un posto dove si potevano ancora fare cose del genere, dove potevi uscire di casa e dimenticarti la porta aperta.

 _“Lo lascio nelle mani di persone gentili.”_ fu l’unica consolazione che poté avere.

“No, ho solo avuto un capogiro per il caldo, ora sto bene.” mentì.

“Si riguardi.” le rispose la donna.

 

Tornato a Londra, incrociò la limousine nera di Mycroft.

“Aveva ragione lei.” sussurrò al finestrino abbassato e poi proseguì per la sua strada. L’auto non lo seguì.

 

“L’hai visto? Gli hai parlato?” chiese Mary, non appena entrò in casa.

“Sì.”

“Allora?” Allargò le braccia, certa che John non potesse liquidare l’incontro con quell’unico monosillabo.

“Mary, per favore, non ho voglia di parlarne, ora.”

 

“Ho visto che hai chiuso il tuo blog.” disse Mary quella sera, mentre portava in tavola la cena.

“Già.”

“Di questo vuoi parlare?”

“No.”

“D’accordo.” sospirò lei e consumarono la zuppa in silenzio.

 

 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Citazione, molto adattata, da “Il mistero di Boscombe Valley”.
> 
> [2] Citazione, adattata, di una frase che rivolge Mulder a Scully in X Files “Scegli la spiegazione che ti rassicura di più.”
> 
> Il dialogo all’inizio della fanfiction è tra Mycroft e Sherlock e il “loro” di cui parlano non sono John e Mary, ma i loro genitori. Solo in seguito parlano di John, il “lui”.
> 
> Il titolo è una citazione dalla canzone “Enjoy the silence” dei Depeche Mode.  
> E vi giuro che dovrei aver quasi finito di purgarmi dall’angst.


End file.
